Beyond Expectations
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: Who knew a gift Sapphire gave Ruby as a joke would have served him the start of most interesting birthday present ever? —Tensaishipping.


**A/N**: HAPPY -BELATED-BIRTHDAY RUBY. I remembered when I read the manga it said something about Ruby's birthday somewhere in July. I thought it was a little later and I see no one doing anything for our precious little beau. How cruel. So I decided to stir something new and clichéd, so roll your eyes at me all you want and criticize me in your head. It had to be done and it might not come out so great considering it's my first attempt at writing sex. Be gentle with that and spotted mistakes. Believe it or not this is actually a dare because of what Ruby is wearing; she said it would be a bonus.  
**Extra note**: This is _loosely_ related to the other one-shots, you'll see what I mean although it isn't very visible. (Oh fine, a little related to _Piercings and Tattoos_ and_ Solace_.)  
**WARNING: **Shota…as always. Sure, tell me I'm sick. I'll just giggle that you even read it despite this clear warning. :D But for people who don't mind/don't care/or actually enjoy this couple and wouldn't mind reading something like this then this is the fic for you! Notice the "M" rating? Yup. Sex. _First_ attempt mind you, clearly it will suck or just not go so right. Oh well, I TRIED. -w-  
**Summary**: Who knew a gift Sapphire gave Ruby as a joke would have served him the start of most interesting birthday present ever?  
**Disclaimer**: PFFFT. I don't own, if I did you would have expected me to hire some awesome yaoi artist to draw up this couple in a hot and explicit BL game. xD Don't lie, if it's not this couple it would be another! (-cough-Gold&Silver-cough-cough-Red&Green-cough-…)

* * *

Several thoughts were running through his head at the edge of consciousness and drifting back to slumber land: the laundry has piled into a miniature mountain, the villa desperately needs its weekend cleaning, and he needed to start soon if it weren't for Steven's snuggling. Ruby laughed dryly, a grown man being a snuggler is so very rare. Previously last night Ruby had insisted sleeping on his own bed, his cheeks were flushed at the mentioning of "sleeping together." However Ruby had accidentally eavesdropped on Steven's conversation with Wallace – it was actually a strange day where Wallace waltzed in the villa, declaring to spend a day with a "good friend." The statement made Ruby's eyebrow twitch, the displeasure evident on the boy's face made Wallace sneer in victory.

Steven was so absorbed in Wallace's presence that Ruby felt a little…lonesome. The child even brought two glasses of water on a tray in an attempt for some—_any!_—attention if possible, however he pursed his lips in a fine line when Steven did not even spare him a glance. The two men rambled on, Wallace voiced his invitation for Steven to accompany him for a day, the glint in champion's sea-green eyes flickered over to Ruby's scarlet orbs, purposely trying to get the child curious to irk him. Steven's smile slowly twitched downwards, adverting his eyes elsewhere. "I can't, Ruby's birthday is tomorrow."

Both men craned their neck instantly; a forcible slam of metal hitting glass caused an eerie silence. Ruby's expression concealed by his hand seemingly massaging his temple, but if one were to push away the hand they could see such stinging tears forming on the corners of his eyes, he toned his voice to prevent signaling his secret distress displaying his tears front of his lover's close friend. Nervously the boy gulped, clearing his throat. "You should go," a pause registered before continuing, "you'll only get in the way of the weekly cleaning. I-I did promise I would do it no matter what."

Steven tensed, despite the facade Ruby's body violently trembled, but Wallace only shrugged and tugged at Steven's collar before the blue haired man could attempt to shoot up from his seat. Ruby said nothing more but clutched the tray closely to his chest; his eyes were on the verge of tearing, leading him to dash out of the room.

* * *

The clock struck another minute, thirty minutes passed and the turbulent feelings of disappointment and sour jealously has gradually vanished after one delectable bite of the creamy frosting coated on the slice of his red velvet cake. Ruby moaned at the lingering sweet taste of sugary heaven invading his taste buds, his smile genuine, cheeks blushingly lightly indulging at the rare delicacy. Hidden out of sight in the fridge lied a stash of various slices of different cakes for moments like these – every individual slice of cake reflected his mood: the red velvet was for emergencies in this occasion. Neatly he cut off a piece with his fork, plopping the cake inside his mouth.

Momentarily Ruby munched on the cake, he decided to take the plate with him to his room to eat his treat and watch television at the same time. He threw one leg over the chair, promptly hopping off and slipping into his cushioned slippers. Ruby's large red eyes were concentrated on his cake but his attention quickly diverted to the two men in the living room.

Wallace: "—so it's great for moment until you realize you can't do anything to him without fear or guilt."

Steven: "What are you implying?"

Wallace: "You need someone _soon_, Steven. A grown man can only tolerate being sexually frustrated for so long. Who _knows_ what you might _do_ to Ruby. I'm always _here_, you know."

Ruby popped another piece of cake in his mouth, munching with befuddlement. _Do what?_ Ruby shrugged and headed to his room, locking the door and plopped his body on the fluffy bed. He set aside the cake momentarily on the night table, opening his laptop and patiently waiting for it to redirect instantly to the wonder of the world: the internet. He reached over for the fork having already sliced out another piece of the cake, one hand freely typed in the term "sexual frustration." Never once he heard the term since his life has been straightforwardly directed to cartoons, fashion, pokémon contest, or spending time with Steven.

Eyes widened, the fork dropped to his side when he read the articles, gulping as he read "leads to compulsive masturbation." And "masturbation" has been frequently found in men in just about every other article; his curiosity has made him stumble in videos and several other…graphic images…as he would put it.

He strayed away from the unnecessary, fully unaware how much time has elapsed in his vivid research. Now he found a manga, from the website Sapphire suggested, and roughly cringes how many "yaoi" or "shounen-ai" mangas he could find, but he hesitated not to randomly click one without having knowledge of the distinct difference between the genres of boys love.

Throughout the scenes he would squirm and feel in odd sensation in his belly, other times he felt so embarrassed he brought the blankets right beneath his nose. As much as he was actually enjoying his alone time he dreaded the point when the door knocked, making him jump in surprise when nearly experiencing a heart attack, or so says the expression. On the other side of the door Steven worriedly knocked on the door, wearing a sad frown how unresponsive Ruby was acting.

"Ruby, please open this door. Tomorrow I'll make sure Wallace properly apologizes for whatever he has done."

Ruby's eyes drifted from his laptop to the door; honestly he just wanted to reach the end. He could not tell Steven he was actually reading guys engaging in hot sex in a well developed plot…now when it is clearly read like that in his head he really could not be caught reading it, but figuring how his door is locked he just plainly responded, "I'm fine, really. Just go away."

Alright. That did not sound like the perfect way to reassure someone.

Steven had no choice but to reach for key on top of the door's sill, roughly he shoved the key in the socket and opened the door, waving the key between his thumb and forefinger in triumph. Ruby mentally panicked, he hissed how ruthlessly he closed his laptop before giving a crooked smile to the man intruding at the door.

"I haven't asked in for the past couple of days but let's sleep together!" Steven announced brightly, much to the smaller one's dismay.

No matter what complaint followed Steven planted himself on Ruby's bed, hugging him by the waist to prevent escaping or wriggling free. Steven laughed at the foiled attempts and kissed Ruby on the back of his neck, joyfully getting the smaller one to shiver and stay put if not frowning childishly.

By the next morning Steven gave a sleepy little boy a morning kiss before heading over to Wallace.

* * *

Surprisingly all that was left in the closet and Ruby's cabinets were clothes only available for single use, including his boxers, and his face paled to the large mountain of clothes piled on the tiny laundry basket. He bit down on his lip, first his top priority is to clean the dust of the entire villa – or as much as he can until his legs felt like they will tighten by the time he gets a quarter of the villa done. The estimated time to sweep the villa would be twenty-five minutes, however mopping would prolong most of his other chores after sinking the mop constantly in water and cleaning said water. _Speaking of the mop water_, Ruby gulped, how did the mopping bucket go forgotten hanging on a loose bolt and half-filled with warm, greenish-brown fluid. Ruby shook his head, taking a powerful grip on the broom when he would later face the foul bucket.

He frowned at the sight of food scraps on the corner of the sofa's legs, not much dust has been collected so it may have been Wallace's doing. The broom has been swept viciously in one corner, recollecting in past times when he actually gotten along with the current champion until Steven decided having a child for a lover. The broom slid forward, and so he propped his chin on the tip and contemplated how much suited Wallace is than him. Pushing aside the glass coffee table, Ruby swiftly vacuumed the rug underneath and set the machine aside after. With the living room done he moved to the extended hallways, his thoughts occupied pessimistically on the more captured experiences where Steven would wholeheartedly laughed with Wallace.

"Oh sh-" he half-cursed by almost tipping the expensive vase settled on a small round table, angrily he set the vase properly on its spot and resumed sweeping. Steven usually frowned more often around him, although that was usually, as much as Ruby hated to admit, his own fault. _Gee, don't I feel like an ingrate?_

The remaining dirt was thrown in the waste basket, promptly he resumed cleaning upstairs. Several instances included Ruby's nonsensical ideas, blackmailing with Norman's name in it…oh how it went on. Wallace did nothing, nor would he do anything for that matter to cause Steven to feel extreme paranoia or further distress of the like. _Perhaps_, Ruby began thinking_; I could spice up my birthday, at least for Steven's sake._

With a new sense of dedication Ruby swept the floor level, the extra rooms, and threw all the filth in the waste basket. Sweeping is done out of his list of chores, next would be the laundry…or mopping. With a sheepish smile and a turn of his heel, the child hauled the loads of laundry to the washing machine located in the basement. Thankfully with the amount of money Steven had there were three washers, this case was essential since clothes piled quite quickly because of the man's explorations into moist caves or ashy mountains. By the time the third machine was getting jammed with clothes Ruby inwardly sighed that preparation for food has been left forgotten.

"The clothes could wait, my stomach comes first," he muttered, trailing away to the abandoned clothes. He stopped deadpanned at the set of poké balls left near the phone in the hall. An idea popped in his head.

He called Aggron from its ball.

Ruby's gleaming red orbs sent a shudder down the steel pokémon's body. "Hey, I need a favor. If there were a delivery service, trust me, I wouldn't have bothered you. Unfortunately that's the case," the boy clapped his hands together, titling his head almost cutely but the pokémon was not deceived by the invisible horns on the child's head, "you see I have much to do. The cooking and cleaning needs to be done by the time Steven comes back, so…"

Ruby wrote quickly on a sticky note, when done he attached it the pokémon's steel belly.

"No one should bother you with that; it also says what I want from the florist. Drop by the store, too. Here's the money," Ruby placed the accurate amount of the pokémon's hand, finally with a grin Ruby gave a gentle pat on the back, "Thanks buddy, now get going! Umm…please?"

Aggron grunted but left regardless of the orders. Ruby smirked and said, "Oh admit it, deep in your heart you love me."

The smile eased to a neutral frown, the task at hand was more important to get done with than idle chatter to no one in particular. He drew his attention to the several ingredients left in the refrigerator and the cabinets – apparently food shopping was another thing he should have let Aggron do. The boy drew the camembert cheese out, letting it sizzle in butter as he added the other ingredients. For an instant he stood still and took the time to reach for the rag to clean the window sills in the living room. Dust collected on the rag rapidly as the window was left without a mere speck of dust, the worst location he dreaded were the several research materials Steven has not touched in ages.

Strapping a surgical mask to his face the red-eyed boy applied a thin layer of wood shiner on several objects; this was the easiest chore since most of Steven's possessions were made of metal or glass instead of wood. The smell of savory cheese filled the air; rapidly he increased his pace cleaning off the rest of the dust before skittering to the kitchen. After four and a half hours the food has been prepared, sweeping has been longed checked off, the dust has been disposed off in all the rooms, every glass and wood was shined, the vacuum has been passed on every rug and carpeted area, finally all that needs to be addressed is the laundry—which has not been started—and the dreaded mopping.

"I need a break…"

He took an hour worth nap, when he woke he spent an hour watching pointless cartoons on the television. _Back to business…_

Ruby groaned, dragging his aching body to the bathroom where the foul scent invaded his nostrils to the point of tearing; gently he lifted the base of the bucket off the bolt in the wall. What he did not expect was the bolt to completely loosen considerably and drop in the bucket; its weight tipping over and catching Ruby by surprise, spilling all the bacteria infested cloudy-brown water onto his small, trembling body. He gave a standard blink before reacting, screeching in utter repulsion to the stench and his body gradually, if not already, contaminated by the water.

He threw his clothes into a discarded plastic bag, quickly turning the knob and let the gentle water rinse the dirt off his body. He rubbed soap on his body until his creamy-white skin turned bright red from the rough scrubbing, along with his hair albeit the hat he wore absorbed most of the liquid. The bucket was washed along and filled with clean water…thus Ruby realized he already had every single dirty towel in the laundry.

All his clothes and his undergarments were in the washing machine that has been left off during the remainder of his chores. "Damn it!" He stepped out of the bathtub nude, shivering at most, and held the plastic bag with one finger an arm's length away from his body. Some of the dirty liquid seeped from the bag, not that he minded since he did have mop. Tossing the wet clothes with all the rest he started the laundry, applying the soap as instructed. And like a primeape he wore an invisible angered mark on his head, eyes moodily narrowing walking around in the nude until he reached his room. Aggressively he pried his cabinets open, cursing a chord when all he found was Sapphire's present.

The only thing…but he refused to walk around without an article of clothing on. The gift had been ripped around the side by the first time he was eager to receive a present from his best friend, that was until he almost had the strongest urge to comically toss it back at her head and storm in his room soon after. The contents inside included an apron, the hem were adorned with white frills while the top most was heart. A heart apron…

Sapphire even admitted she was tempted to throw in a bonnet…and stilettos.

What she did included inside were fishnets and a red and white leg garter accessorized with a small red bow.

_Bloomers could have been just dandy_, he laughed dryly.

He sighed, having no choice but to tie the apron to his small body – he hated himself even more that when he leaned forward the heart-shaped top would fall forward even when tying the lace tightly in a knot. But if there was anything he despised it was not accomplishing a look without having much effort put into it, therefore he slipped on the fishnets and the leg garter strapped two and half inches above his left knee. Yes, all efforts even if it the clothes were not meant for…boys.

Dragging his feet he went to the bathroom again, snatching a box of band-aids and applied the strips to his nipples. The frilly stitches caused him a sense of great irritation for every single movement, those loose stitches would scratch against the tiny nubs. Ruby lifted the bucket from the tub, dragging it with trouble to the hallways but taking an extra sponge for the stubborn black markings left behind by the couches.

Ten minutes of rechanging the water, twelve minutes squeezing the water out of the mop, and an extra twenty mopping several areas had his body deathly weary, he wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead with his arm and felt accomplished everything is completely done – the laundry was still in the washing cycles but he could disregard that for now and iron later. He returned to the living room, bending over to scrub the black marking on the tiles.

* * *

Steven returned with large plastered smile, his own stomach rumbled to make room for Ruby's cake when admittedly he never had much of a fondness for sweets, the sugary taste felt almost bitter and made him wince. Except for Ruby he could keep a smile for only ten minutes then wash the taste with a cup of black coffee without a single trace of guilt. Just before his hand reached the doorknob a large, clawed hand stopped him abruptly. His Aggron, it seemed, had its blue eyes half-lidded, shaking its head to prevent Steven from entering.

Steven laughed, pointing to the roses his pokémon held in its hand. "Getting romantic? Never knew you had it in you."

Aggron rolled his eyes. _"If only that were the case."_

Skarmory escaped from its poké ball and tilted its head quizzically. _"What's going on?"_

_"Before I left I made sure to bring Metagross and Claydol with me, I don't think we're wanted today."_

Skarmory cawed, _"And what makes you think that?"_

_"Intuition, that's what."_ The large pokémon grunted, dropping the roses on the box that held Ruby's cake and attaching the sticky note along with it before departing. _"C'mon, Steven knows we'll return by morning," _Aggron gave a final glance at the door_, "Eh…so much for television night."_

The steel-bird nodded, following Aggron near the path hidden behind the trees. Steven called out to them but shrugged when he suspected that they will return when they feel like it. He opened the door—wonderful, not locked per usual—and stepped inside quietly. He fantasized a pleasant birthday, his own selfish wish to see a big smile on the boy's lips after what happened yesterday. What more could he expect without having Norman wring his neck if anything else happened. However he stopped, dumbstruck at the very least, when Ruby was reaching under the sofa, meaning not only was his little lover nude but raising his bottom high in the air.

_Why is he wearing that? Scratch that. Why isn't he wearing underwear?_ Steven cast aside the cake and roses on round table near the entrance of the living room, only eyeing Ruby wriggling around in a struggle to reach whatever he was looking for underneath the sofa. He jumped up, cheering himself with he found an old tattered rope and a blindfold. "I can't wait to prove Sapphire left her ridiculous magic kit equipment under here the whole time!"

Steven shifted his blue eyes over to the revolving chair near his desk, in tip toes he came across unnoticed by Ruby eyeing the two objects. Steven sat down comfortably in his chair; his hands clasped together but were propped under his chin as he bent forward in amusement to an unsuspected Ruby. The child scanned the room in content, only to do a double-take and blush furiously when whimsical azure orbs met deep pools of red. The recollections flowed throughout Ruby's moment of awkwardness, with a single clench of his fist he turned his frown into a smirk, successfully throwing Steven off when his eyebrows rose in befuddlement. Ruby cupped his hands behind him, walking slowly over to the man sitting on the chair, eyes half-lidded and matched the amusement Steven held a few seconds ago.

Inside Ruby was screaming and blushing madly, scratching his head crazily to his bold actions being the perfect front of seduction. One hand swept past the man's shoulder, past his ear, the back of his neck, finally resting on Steven's shoulder blades. Ruby kneeled down; gripping Steven's hands by surprise as he speedily tied them in a knot with the rope Sapphire left behind. Steven made a sound at the back of his throat, undoubtedly confused and tugging his arms forward but to no avail.

A nervous and strained chuckle escaped Steven's lips, he asked in the tension of the prolonged silence. "Err…Ruby? What's going on…?"

Ruby laughed in his head, nervous but covering it up with his front. _Trust me, I don't even know._

The boy tied the blindfold on the bridge of Steven's nose, letting it hang there loosely would be better when he decided to pull it forward on conceal Steven's vision. _Umm…depending if I'm doing a really bad job or getting self-conscious._

Ruby pulled the chair to a corner to prevent movement, although providing enough space to slip his legs through the openings beneath the arm rest. As mentioned he slipped his legs on either side, his hands resting on the man's broad shoulders, with a final gulp the little voice screaming in the child's head to laugh this matter off or go to his room and sulk at the stupidity in his actions. After all Ruby had been on the verge of pounding his fist into the wall realizing Wallace offered himself for a moment yesterday, if that did not stress him enough is that he wanted to make sure Steven would not want to desert him and choose someone else. _A first impression is necessary_, Ruby grimly concluded, he wanted to prove he could—even if he was a child—be just as good or adequate enough to satisfy his lover's need.

Ruby knew he was being selfish, possessive…how bizarre he could feel those two bitter feelings all at once. The blindfold resting on Steven's nose gave Ruby a temptation to cover those blue eyes fixated on him, he shifted for a brief moment when the pessimistic ideas flooded his mind again – it had to be obvious Steven had an experience with this situation; his appearance in general should have gotten the point across. _What if I turn out horrible? What if…what if I really can't do this? No, Ruby, you _can _do this! Just…just remember what you read and watched,_ Ruby thought.

Ruby licked his lips, his eyes flickered over to Steven, observing the blue orbs set on the smooth motion of the smaller one grinding on his crotch, instantly Steven bit down on his bottom lip but his half-lidded eyes prove otherwise that he was gradually falling into the of state drunken desire. The motions were paced, experimentally slow at first and causing the boy's breath to hitch as he leaned forward, panting hotly in the man's ear. He heard Steven gasp sharply when Ruby fastened his pace, both individuals panting heavily under the quickening rate. Ruby gave a pleased smile; he slowly slid off the man and smirked and almost thought he heard a _whine_.

Steven's expression clearly read "why did you stop?"

Steven's eyes leveled when he shuddered at the nimble fingers slowly, _teasingly_, tugging the zipper of his pants. The small fingers were shaking; Steven's fleeting smile formed on how adorable Ruby is trembling behind that sweet, lovely, erotic expression. His train of thought cut short when Ruby's eyes widened after pulling down on the black undergarment, fully revealing Steven's seven inch erection – it was a short moment of pure uneasiness. Steven felt he was not in the situation to utter a word, but Ruby was only there kneeling in front of him, the head close to his mouth, but all he could do was stare…almost frightened.

Meanwhile in the dark cornerstones of the Ruby's mind he was utterly panicking, he read the articles. He visualized that they were long, _But how in the world am I going to have that in me? This…maybe this was really a bad idea… _

Steven could not contain a sudden gush of disappointment, his blue orbs shifted to the side and still content he was able to experience this much. It was something at least. Enjoyable? Yes. Fulfilling? Not much to that extent. Before he almost redirected his attention back to Ruby to call this pleasing moment off, he shuddered and attempted to writhe free of the ropes binding his hands behind the seat when a flash of pink caught his view the corner of his eyes – Ruby's tongue flicked over the length, licking messily but it was absolutely cu-_sweet_ of him to try. Wallace was right, he has been biting off the sexual tension for far too long he was practically yearning to have his hands free, to run his fingers down Ruby's silky black hair, or at least having something to hold onto with the wave of bliss while Ruby stroked the length delicately.

Ruby gave the aching member several light kisses, running from the end to the top, and then the pink tongue darted out again to sooth the twitching head by circling his tongue around it. Red eyes peered over; satisfied his lover was feeling the same wave of pleasure through the hitched pants or those heavenly elicit moans. Ruby laughed silently when he almost started to feel guilt restraining Steven's hands. The small fingers held the rod in his hands, calmly he opened his mouth – for the span shorter than a possible second Steven was struck with bewilderment as Ruby blinked and furrowed his brows, almost like the scarlet hues were contemplating his course of actions with much consideration.

Ruby thought pensively whether he should cover Steven's eyes now, even he was filled with uncertainty if he could do the rest now. He faced the first predicament with ease, _rubbing and licking isn't anything like this_. In the end Ruby brought the blindfold to conceal those patient blue eyes.

But for Steven, however, he was not quite delighted to see darkness. "Please let me see, Ruby!"

Ruby shook his head, but replied with a snort and a single syllable followed: "No."

Feeling the wretched guilt again Ruby eventually sighed through his nose, "Oh fine."

The mood was not all too withdrawn, he did unfasten the blindfold and threw it over his shoulder, feeling quite generous he even untied the rope that already left its mark around Steven's wrist, despite the stinging pain and the fleshy red burns it was not to noticeable for Steven's sun-kissed skin. Then the thought came across: freeing also meant Steven could push Ruby away to stop this nonsense.

But he did no such thing.

Ruby, content with this conclusion, returned to his spot and went back on his knees to seal his lips. Ruby felt a chill run down his spine when familiar long fingers ran down his hair, blue eyes were close to delve the sensation as Ruby bobbed his head forward and back, giving the length an occasional flick of his tongue. Scarlet eyes were widely opening, watching Steven's every facial expressing changing or listening to the wonderful moans – when his lover clenched his hand, along with the boy's hair, Ruby felt completely unfazed and continued the rhythmical head bobs.

"Ahh, R-Ruby…" The moans only enticed Ruby to carry on; actually when Ruby saw it through the videos he expected to feel utter repulsion in this state of a relationship. How he could be proven wrong in the one single experience. His fingers trailed down the boy's back, poking at the small quivering entrance, half-smirking as he probed the hole with a digit.

Ruby tried not to twitch from the lingering sensation reverberating through his body, instead he tried his best to deep throat his lover's member the best of his abilities whilst increasing the speed. However he let go, Ruby's eyes widened when he let out a long moan, squirming under the foreign feeling of another digit being inserted, followed by the third one until a whimper somehow escaped his lips. "Mmm…S-Steven…"

The boy could hear the chair creak, assuming that Steven was just going to walk over and use this valuable opportunity to do it from behind instead. Swiftly Ruby pumped the long, abandoned cock in his hands. Determined to at least make Steven come once to follow along in his plans, even if his own member felt like-

"Ru-Ruby! D-Don't…ahh…co-" with his phrase undone and his seed filling the inside of Ruby's mouth, almost chocking if he didn't prepare himself to being with, Ruby coated the length with the same cum.

He dislodged himself, having some of the white-substance coating his face and dribbling from the corner of his mouth. He gave an innocent grin, tilting his head for an added affect whilst still holding Steven's manhood in his small hands. "How was I?"

Steven lolled his head back, wiping away the beads of sweat under his fringes with his sleeve. "Wonderful…"

The scarlet hued pried himself away completely, licking the remainder away from his lips to swallow the rest. Gently he planted himself back on Steven's lap, his legs spread wide, and the apron concealed a small frame coated in trickles of sweat. Steven's hand made its way to Ruby's waist to untie the neatly done ribbon from the back. His eyebrows raised quizzically, the band-aids Ruby has long forgotten were almost slipping off from so much movement.

Ruby rolled his eyes, shying away to hide his embarrassment. "That was…um…the apron was irritating me, see…"

Steven threw both the apron and the band-aids away on the side of the chair, Ruby raised his hips as one hand guided Steven's member slowly, cautiously, but tears were inevitably streaming down from the corner of his eyes to the lasting twinge upon his first experience of penetration. Steven felt a pang of guilt when Ruby sobbed quietly, muttering something about the unexplainable pain…moments passed and Ruby's hand trailed down to untie the red cravat from his lover's neck. Eventually Steven guessed and unbuttoned his own clothes, uncaringly tossing his blazer and shirt aside to continue trailing his hands around the boy's small frame.

Steven ran his tongue down Ruby's neck, sucking on several patches of skin around the area and tolerating the pain when Ruby sunk his nails in his shoulder blades. There came a continuous drop of his hips as Ruby shifted his weight up and down, equally supported when the blue-haired man had an tight grip on the Ruby's waist. Steven's eyes were clenched, his breath hitched, his back arching occasionally from the plunges.

One of Steven's hands roamed to a small pink nub, giving it a deliberate nib to tempt his lover to moan or allow him to whimper in his ear. Another hand found Ruby's own throbbing erection, small but only because of his age. Giving nothing more two minutes worth of pumping was enough for Ruby to let out one raspy moan, spilling out his seed in an instant. Without warning Steven reached his own climax as Ruby sent teasing licks and speedy plunges, spilling the hot cum without warning inside Ruby's entrance.

Ruby's head collapsed on Steven's shoulder.

_Best…_Ruby panted, _birthday…ever._

What they were not aware of that the phone has been tuned out completely by the two individuals who were involve in their own business enough to not answer the persistent caller.

* * *

Ruby was thoroughly exhausted; he rested his head on Steven's chest while his lover stroked his black hair, it was difficult at this point in time to for Ruby to keep his eyes open.

"Uh, hey…Ruby?" Steven asked if not tiredly.

Ruby looked up, not verbally answering but acknowledging Steven was speaking to him.

"What made you do this? I mean…I'm not complaining, only curious. Along with your choice in clothes, unless that was all part of you plan?" Steven mentioned with a hearty chuckle.

Ruby frowned childishly, his cheeks burning red. "Saph…gave me this. I didn't have any clothes that were clean, this was my last resort." Red eyes shifted uncomfortably, "I heard Wallace, he was offering himself when he was mentioned that you were sexually frustrated. I got…"

Steven warmly smiled; he ruffled Ruby's hair from the overwhelming happiness. He was exhausted, sure, but he leaned forward to kiss the adorable child before his eyes. The realization struck him faster than what Ruby might have processed and so he reassured Ruby by telling him: "I think I got it. There is nothing you have to worry about it. You were willing to give yourself to me on your birthday – I didn't imagine anything different than usual, maybe sharing cake and laughing the evening away is all I was expecting."

Steven brought the child forward, pressing his lips on his small lover. Ruby, as he expected, blushed deeply and tried to shy away when he cupped the boy's cheek, sending soothing circles with his thumb. "Now why would I choose Wallace when a certain someone was willing to go this far of an extent for me?"

Ruby furrowed his brows, trying to conceal his trembling embarrassment by acting angry, or in Steven's eyes, _cutely_ angry. The black-haired child huffed, crossing his arms and avoiding contact with the azure orbs. "S-Shut up. You sound like…like an idiot!"

Best wording? Not exactly. Anything was better than nothing in Ruby's head.

Steven gave an amused hum, "The idiot who fell in love with a kid willing to wear a heart apron, fishnets, and a leg garter? Yeah, that sums it up."

Ruby growled in defeat. He threw the blankets over his body and separated himself from Steven's body warmth, "Now I'm glad you didn't touch the food I prepared, your pokémon should eat it instead."

The blue-haired man slung his arm around Ruby's waist, pulling the scarlet-hued close even if he was wrapping himself in a blanket. He leaned forward, smirking when he felt Ruby twitch and finally whispered in the child's ear: "Happy birthday, Ruby," he gave a final kiss on Ruby cheek despite covered with the blanket, "I love you."

In response Ruby nodded.

* * *

The next morning Ruby woke up earlier than Steven, in spite of the soaring pain he thought he could slide out of bed with ease. He took the only amount of time to reach the bathroom—having gone to the bedroom and doing it there three times—the scarlet hued decided to take a morning rinse from the peculiar sensation around his thighs. Sigh, just when he cleaned the sheets, too.

Steven woke up not soon after, his smile sincere to a late night dream come true. He could hear his pokémon entering; perhaps they spotted the abandoned cake and decided to gobble it themselves. The phone rang; drowsily he picked it from the receiver and brought it to this ear, "Steven Stone speaking."

"Finally someone answers. I assumed you took Ruby somewhere special for his birthday considering no one answered."

Steven chuckled nervously but silently, recalling what occurred last night instead:_ "Ahhh, Steven…! Mo-More!" _

Yeah…somewhere _special_. Let's go with that.

Norman oddly sounded in a good mood. "Is Ruby there? His mother is hoping to wish him a hap-a belated birthday."

From the angle Steven was talking on the phone made him look like he was just heavily in thought by the way his arm was propped up to support his body. Ruby glared daggers at the man on the bed, he leaned against the door sill and pointed an accusing finger to his blue-haired lover. "Steven, you bastard! Did you have to thrust so hard in the end, my ass hurts and I can barely stand!"

Steven eyes widened, his mouth was gaping and almost rendered speechless. "Norman, it's not…we didn't…this is just a funny misunderstanding. Laugh with me, Norman…eheh…_please_."

A tensing silence followed an ominous chuckle simply made the ex-champion flinch. "Steven Stone, did you know coffins are usually on sale this time of month? For having taken care of Ruby I will at least let you choose the color of your choice."

* * *

**A/N**: I got so mad, I was watching the soccer game like an idiot and then this ice pop I had exploded and landed on my laptop's keys. Even when I took the keys out they're still sticky. After I accidentally clicked the backspace button and there goes all my work. I really had the worst luck on Ruby's birthday, I think it's for cursing him to be written with Steven. Hell, how I would love to have his place. Pfft. Ah yes. Total phail at a first attempt at a sex scene. I am so expecting someone to nitpick…goody. -w- Happy late Fourth of July…to those who celebrate it! :D I got sleepy revising and someone who I wanted to edit this went to the airport. Boo. ;3; So just ignore whatever you find, I'm only human sweating under this heat wave. I hate Summer. D:


End file.
